


Winner Takes All

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), ThorQuill - Fandom, gotg
Genre: Ass-eating, BDSM, Battle, Brainwashing, Domination, Dubious Consent, Feet, Fighting, Foot Fetish, Hardcore, Leather, M/M, Mind Control, Riding, Rimming, Submission, Verbal Abuse, commission, cum, doggystyle, foot, master - Freeform, rough, semen - Freeform, slave - Freeform, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: After teaming up to defeat Thanos, Thor joins the Guardians of the Galaxy as their newest crew-member, a decision that greatly impacted the Captain, Peter Quill. Though he tolerated the God, he never quite adapted to his presence, building up a deep disdain for the blonde God of Thunder. When an opportunity arise where the two can settle their differences in an 'evenly-matched' playing field, things take a turn as Thor is shown no mercy from his Terran Captain. Collared and Bound as he loses control of his mind, the God becomes a sexual plaything for Starlord, subjected to whatever mental and verbal torture his new Master has in store for him.





	Winner Takes All

After joining the Guardians of the Galaxy after defeating Thanos and the rest of the Black Order, Thor and his new crew-members continued their adventures among the stars; living up to their motto of a little-good and a little-bad. Though his transition back to being a heroic entity took time due to his 5-year hiatus, the God of Thunder was eager to journey to the other realms, having been stuck on Asgard for most of his adult life.

The one element that was tricky for the blonde Avenger to balance properly was the ship's captain Peter Quill, the two briefly meeting after him and his people were decimated at the hands of the powerful Titan. Ever since their initial encounter when he crashed into their windscreen, the two men had an odd chemistry surrounding them, always at each other's throats despite both being quite charming and level-headed with others. 

Upon arriving on the planet Herftor and delivering a package as part of a long-standing contract, the two men split off from the others to get a drink; much to everyone else's relief.

\------------------------

"You know, for a God, you're a bit of a pushover. I always thought that beings of your calibre would be ... more powerful, if you know what I'm getting at," muttered Starlord to himself as he took a swig of the brightly coloured cocktail from the neon bar, adjusting his tight red jacket with his free hand as he did so. "Is calling down bolts of lightning and flying just not good enough? Seems to be more your problem," retorted the blonde Asgardian with a jest as he chugged a large pitcher of strong ale in one gulp, his blue eyes illuminating with a flash of electricity to taunt the half-human mercenary.

"Well yea but half the people I know can do that, hell, I can basically fly if i got the right equipment," mused Peter arrogantly as he ordered another drink, flashing a charming smile to the tentacled bartender before immediately transforming back to sullen as he turned back to face Thor Odinson. The Avenger had gotten quite used to Quill's domineering antics over the past few weeks, unsure of what strives he would have to make to convince the human to drop the bullshit; if it was even worth it in the first place. "But I don't need boots to fly, I just CAN," replied the blonde male as he chugged another pitcher, the alcohol having little to no effect on his system.

Peter's face seemed to stiffen at the reply, eyes staring forward without blinking, glossy and glazed over. "How about you and I prove this once and for all. This sector has a fight-ring and I would enjoy having the chance to throw you around," softly spoke Quill after a few moments, his hands dropping to his jeans. "You cannot be serious, I am a literal God. One true punch from me would dissolve the atoms holding your skeleton together," stifled the Asgardian, unsure whether to laugh or interject at such a suicidal request. "Oh this place is different. See, they've developed a serum which either raises or lowers someone's strength. Meaning you can I can finally have a fight on equal terms. Unless you're too scared or something," explained the brown-haired mercenary in a bitchy tone, smirking as he finished his sentence.

Thor didn't even need to hear anything more before agreeing to the showdown, his fist eager to teach the adult brat a lesson in manners. "Ok, you're on. And when I beat you and hold my foot over your drained body, you're gonna stop these antics and get over yourself. I'm sick of your behaviour," agreed the son-of-Odin as he shook Peter's hand, feeling the human's fingers crush and dig into his own as they settled the terms and conditions; a smile lacing Quill's cocky face.

-

"Is that all you got? I would've thought you of all people would be able to take more than a few punches," mocked Peter as he paced around on the spot of the fighting ring, shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of boots and some loose shorts. Thor was dressed in the same manner, only his torso was covered in thin smears of blood which dripped from his nose, several bruises already forming on his arms and neck. "How is this possible? Have i gotten so used to my strength that I'm powerless when its removed?" questioned the beaten-down God to himself as he prepared for another assault, Quill diving in to deliver another series of punches. The overwhelming cries from the crowd bolstered the overall energy of the room, a mixture of humanoids and aliens all making bets on their chosen victor.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, their frames glistening as the strong lights bathed them in illumination; their muscles seemingly popping-out in an erotic manner. "Look at you, ducking and hiding from the likes of me. I thought you said I was just another human," taunted Starlord as he brushed some sweaty strands of hair from his forehead, kicking forwards with his boot and scuffing his teammate in the leg, Thor yelling in pain as he collapsed onto the stained ground. "Fuck you," retorted the golden-haired Asgardian as he quickly launched off the floor into an uppercut, somehow missing as Peter just stepped out of the way. As he was unceremoniously falling downwards from his misstep, Quill launched another barrage of agonising punches, hitting his opponent right in the torso.

Falling to the floor with a series of fresh wounds on his chest and stomach, Thor lacked the energy to get back up, loud buzzers from the towering speakers sounding his defeat, half the crowd cheering while the other booed the results. "Pathetic," spat Peter as a few of the fighting-ring's staff rushed out, to both crown the winner and tame the loser. "What are you doing, let go of me," fought Odinson as a small collar was wrapped around his neck, loosely draped but impossible to remove. "Oh did I forget to mention that the loser has to submit to the winner? Huh, guess I should've warned you earlier," teased a mean-spirited Starlord as he reached down and grabbed his new plaything by his collar, pushing him down onto his back, towering over him as his new Master.

"What are you going to do? Pummel me some more? Is that how badly you have to prove yourself?" wheezed the defeated Avenger as he looked up into the fiery brown eyes of his Captain, the deafening roar of the crowd melting away as he concentrated on the other man. Peter seemed to smirk cockily at the interjection and instead reached down towards his shorts, pulling them down to reveal a massive, 10-inch member; thick and covered in pulsing veins. Thor's blue eyes widened in shock, due to both the situation as well as the immense size of the human's manhood; over-passing his own by a longshot. "Wait ... what are you doing? You're joking right?" fought the grounded Asgardian as his mind suddenly began to spin and blur, the collar already exerting its hidden effect. "Usually it takes a few minutes for the pheromones to take effect, but once again, you disappoint me," whispered an arrogant Quill as he pulled off his shorts entirely and threw them off to the side, his erect cock and equally massive balls hanging for all to see.

"Must fight, can't ... give in," huffed the exhausted blonde being as he experienced what felt like a mental-lasso begin to wrap around his brain, his thoughts now flooded with sexual perversions; him on all four's servicing his Master. Shaking his head on the ground and fighting back against the collar's control, his sweaty body felt incredibly hot and sensitive, as if he needed to be firmly touched and roughly played with. "Let's remove these, I'm sure the crowd wants to get a good look at your Hammer," jested a mean-spirited Peter as he knelt down and began to undress his competitor, pulling on his shorts and boots and chucking them off to the side. "No, this can't ... be ... happening," stuttered the God as he was publicly stripped, losing the battle taking place in his mind. "Pathetic, no wonder you're no longer King of Asgard," shamed Starlord as he presented his naked opponent as if he were a prize at a game-show, the crowds jeering laughter swarming the area like a plague of buzzing insects. 

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be into this type of thing," continued the Guardian as he began to press one of his leather boots against Thor's exposed cock and balls, lightly pressing the 6-inch organ as if he were inflating a bicycle. "Stop ... Master," stammered the wincing Asgardian as he felt the last of his will slip away, replaced with an intense, uncaving desire to pleasure the abusive mercenary, his lips salivating at the thought of sucking on the man's engorged manhood. "Look at how powerless the so-called God is, I knew he was just a cock-hungry pig," shouted one of the spectators. "He's getting an erection from getting undressed like the fucking loser he is. What trash!" yelled another more drunken watcher. Starlord laughed at the comments and encouraged a few more with his arm gestures, eager to drown his opponent in a tirade of demeaning, scrutinising words; his erection only growing from the compressed situation. Thor finally caved and gave into the collar, moaning lightly as he felt his captain's boot rub against his privates, writhing against them like a horny stripper.

"You ready to pay back your debt? You've been living in my ship against all my best wishes, so now its time to pay-up," teased Peter as he leaned in, a devious smile crossing his arrogant face. "Yes Master, let your puppy pay back what is owed. Use my body as credit, please," begged the blonde Asgardian as he grinded his hips into the boot, panting like a puppy as he leaked pre-cum from his cock. Clapping his hands a few times, the shutters around the ring began to close, blocking the audience from seeing or hearing the main event; a number of disappointed cries soaring out. "Now it's just you and me, aren't I just a grateful soul," mocked Quill as he took his foot of his crew-member's privates, noticing the clear patch of pre-cum that had accumulated on the bridge and base. "Of course, you're the absolute best. Please, let me service you," panted Osinson from his laying position, just waiting for new commands.

"Let's start with a footjob, raise your legs and rub them all over my thick cock, you fucking whore," demanded Peter as he positioned himself appropriately; Thor raising his legs and holding them in the air to carry out the task. Curling his toes and wrapping them around the 10-inch cock like a pair of soft hooks, the Avenger did his best to pump and stroke the shaft with his large, size-13 feet; Quill spitting out a few globules of spit to properly lubricate his spear. "Yea, that's right, press those puppies right into my cock, its all you're really good for," chastised the Guardian as he leaned backwards on the spot, pushing out his pelvis to give his new slave a better opening. "Your organ is so thick and warm, it feels so slick between my paws," moaned Thor as he moved his legs and thighs carefully, making sure to not kick or crush his Master's fruit by mistake. Peter let out a few groans of his own as his pre-cum slowly oozed from his slit, slathering his slave's twin feet and enhancing the overall sensations.

"Once we're done here, you're gonna be giving me a footjob every single fucking day. You kept walking around the ship barefoot these past few months so don't act like you didn't want it," lectured Starlord as he began to thrust his length between the size-13 feet, holding the paws with both hands by the toes for greater stability. "Yes Master, please cum all over my toes whenever you want, it is an honour," moaned the brainwashed being as his leg muscles began to cramp and ache, the awkward position only amplifying his overall discomfort. "Did I say you could give me orders, shut the fuck up!" retorted the aggravated captain as he continued to thrust, the slick footjob soon growing in intensity as the human crushed his cock between the fleshy soles. Osinson did as requested and held his tongue, moaning as his sensitive feet were rubbed against.

Though he wasn't in total control of his words, the Asgardian could still feel every physical sensation as normal, his inner conscience reeling in awkward motion as he felt pleasure flow from his wet feet around his system. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was dirty and perverse; but feeling and seeing his Master's cock wedged between his masculine feet was incredibly erotic. His 6-inch erection throbbed wildly between his muscular legs and that was all from his own domain, there was no pheremone-magic happening down there. 

'Why am I enjoying this? Is this ... who I am? Someone who gets turned on by being degraded in such a manner?' thought the submitting God to himself as his own pre-cum oozed down his member and onto his balls and abs below. His slippery toes continued to wriggle and squirm, encapsulating Peter's thick cock which was pulsing rapidly, blue veins jutting out across the entire length. It was a period of self-discovery, the Asgardian wondering how much could be chalked up to the situation, and how much was distilled from his own twisted desires. 

-

"Alright enough of that you fucking dog, get on your knees and suck my fat dick with every ounce you got!" yelled Quill as he knocked his subordinate's slick feet to the ground, thrusting out his 10-inch cock; glistening like a polished sword as the lights shone upon it. "Yes Master, thank you for giving me the privilege of nursing upon your magnificent manhood," responded Thor as he scrambled into position, mouth open and waiting to be used as a portable fleshlight; spit already accumulating and leaking from his lips. 'What is this? I've never done this before, this can't be coming from me?' thought the blonde Asgardian as he watched his Captain approach him, a dire and evil look in his brown eyes. "Look at you, fucking pathetic. No wonder you're no longer worthy of your titles, you're just a bimbo cum-dumpster, waiting for his next meal," seethed the human as he spat in Thor's face, the God unflinching as he was abused. "Please fuck my mouth with your huge shaft," pleaded the blonde being as if running on auto-pilot, his degrading words of acceptance spilling out like a leaking tap.

Starlord wasted no time and began to rub his entire shaft across Thor's face, smearing pre-cum and spit all over his cheeks and lips. Tapping it a few times, the Terran immediately shoved it inside the gaping maw presented to him, laughing as he heard his slave gag and choke from the forceful insertion. "Yea that's right, choke on a real dick for once your goddamn pig. Even animals have their own self-respect," chided the Guardian as he held the Asgardian by his head, thrusting his hips and shoving his length down the awaiting throat. The kneeling servant could barely breathe as his mouth was engulfed with the throbbing organ, moisture forming in his eyes as his gag-reflexes kicked in. Already he was losing oxygen from his lungs as there was barely any room to breathe, his hands clenching by his side. "What's wrong? Can't handle a real pole for once? Don't tell me the Mighty God of Thunder's just a fucking pussy!" continued Starlord as he made sure to shove as much of his length as possible, smiling as his fierce erection disappeared into the sputtering receptacle.

The taste was incredibly strong, pre-cum and spit forming a sticky glue which had coated the entire shaft, slowly wiped and cleaned away by the God's overworked tongue. It was difficult enough to breathe with his airways being clogged and blocked, his blue eyes rolling back into his skull as he was forced to deepthroat the massive 10-inch organ. Saliva was churned from his lips and messily spilt all over his neck and chest; the revelation that he was truly a vile, submissive servant finally kicking in. "You like cleaning up the flavour of your own dirty fucking feet? Yea, I know you enjoy it, your pathetic boner is twitching like mad. Don't tell me you're gonna cum from sucking a dick!" dirty-talked Peter as he continued to torment his collared prey, burning the image in his head of Osinson kneeling, covered in pre-cum and spit into his head. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this, It's wrong on so many levels. This must be some trick,' thought the choking Avenger as he found himself moaning and panting in-between sucking and licking, his breaths staggered in a way to balance out cock-sucking and breathing.

"Is this how you got to where you were? Were you Odin's personal little whore as well? Wouldn't surprise me if you were under the table of every council meeting, nursing on Daddy's cock cos that's all you were good for. Asgard's dirty little secret," pummelled Quill as he really unleashed his verbal-assault, arrogantly pleased as fury-induced veins begin to appear on his slave's forehead. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sore-spot? Maybe if you weren't such a cum-hungry slut, you could've prevented Asgard's destruction. I bet you were chugging hairy balls as your realm crumbled, unprepared my ass," vehemently tormented Starlord as he pulled his engorged cock out of Thor's sloppy mouth, suddenly kneeling down to match his eye-level. "You can be angry all you want, I don't give a flying fuck. You're absolutely nothing, you hear me?" whispered the human as he reached out and held his slave by the jaw, squeezing hard enough to leave a mark. The Asgardian, holding back an immense amount of murderous anger said nothing, the collar preventing his true inner desires from blooming. 'I'll get you for this, mark my words,' seethed the God internally to himself as he stared straight into the brown eyes of deceit, wishing he had strangled the bastard Captain in his sleep.

-

"Anyways, enough idle chatter. You scuffed by boot with your pre-cum earlier. CLEAN IT UP!" spat the controlling human as he stood back up and pushed the blondie's head downwards towards the ground, holding back the urge to give his servant a little discipline. "Of course," moaned the submissive bitch as he stuck his tongue out and began brushing it over the leather footwear, lapping at the stained mess as if it were an afternoon bourbon. 'I STILL have a boner!? What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe Peter's right after all, I am just a dirty slut,' conversed Thor to himself as his body acted out every depraved order he could think of, panting as he swished the pre-cum down into his stomach. "Aren't you a good puppy? You know, I'm sure our contractors would pay double if we offered your obedience as well as our services. While the rest of the team is busy saving the day, you can spend the same time sucking cock and getting gangbanged in that hairy ass of yours, sound good?" bitched Peter as he pulled his cleaned boot away and replaced it with the other one, expecting the same treatment.

To be licking boots after defeating Thanos only a few months prior was quite a change-up for the Asgardian who licked and lapped the area with the intensity and determination of a true dog, panting heavily as he wagged his ass from side-to-side; a puddle of pre-cum forming around his knees. 'I should be able to fight this, but I can't. Why can't I do anything,' pondered the man to himself as he tried once again to break through the conditioning, too busy with his task to properly retaliate. "Can I lick your musky feet Master? They must be so sweaty and dirty, trapped inside these boots. I'd love nothing more than to shove them in my greedy mouth," suddenly begged Osinson in a deep growl as he looked up from the floor with sparkling blue eyes, half-closed as his horniness levels spiralled upwards. Peter looked down with both disgust and interest, a brash expression plastered across his sweaty face. Without exchanging words, Peter pulled his legs up one at a time and undid the laces, pulling the boots off and tossing them with the rest of his clothes.

Planting them firmly on the ground, the Avenger immediately rushed in to service the sweaty boot-fillers, holding onto the Guardian's ankles to support his neck. Going from all four's to a prone position, the God of Thunder moaned loudly as his tongue crept into every crevice and washed across the dirtied surface, lapping up every grain of flavour. Spitting onto his toes as he watched the grovelling slave carry out his next task, Peter's erection throbbed as he watched the Asgardian eagerly clean up the clear globule from the digits, his earlier confirmations solidifying. "I don't even have to hold the reins to control you anymore. What a waste, you had such potential, but look at you know, polishing the dirt from my toes and drinking my feet-infused sweat as if you were dying of thirst," mocked the human as he lifted his feet up at certain point to give the proned God better access to the aromatic underside, Thor only moaning louder and in quicker succession as he became a willing foot-slave. 'Why do his gross feet taste so good? There's no way this is me, this must be the collar, messing with my head,' thought the Godly being as he engulfed the toes with the same enthusiasm as the cock before it, his own boner close to bursting its pent-up load on its own.

The lewd foot-training continued on for another few minutes before Starlord grew tired, pulling on Thor's hair to stop him in his tracks; the blonde slave wincing as the pain caused him to yelp like a dog. "Time for a new treat, and I think you'll enjoy it just as much you fucking degenerate," hissed the human as he let go of the bundle of hair, laughing like a villain at the other being's expense. Getting down on his knees and bending forwards while resting on his arms, the picture was painted very clearly for the collared servant, gulping as he eyed the hairy asshole presented to him. "Well get over here, bury that loose tongue of yours in my ass. Not like you're one to talk about standards Mr. Toe-Sucker," ordered Quill angrily as he looked back over his bare shoulder, snapping his fingers a few times to solidify the command. Crawling towards his Captain's juicy rump, Thor didn't even hesitate before burying his face between the sweaty cheeks, moterboating the twin-mounds with vigour and passion. 'STOP, C'MON THIS IS TOO MUCH!' screamed the Asgardian internally as his mouth and nose were surrounded by the human's rear, his mouth eagerly savouring the erogenous area as if it were a special treat.

"Oh yea, that's right, you're an expert at this. I wonder how many holes you've serviced in your lifetime, thousands probably. All for free since that's the type of gutter-trash that you are," groaned Peter as he bit his lips in pleasure, grinding his taint into the Asgardian's willing face, rubbing his sweat and musk like a beast marking its territory. "Yea, spread my cheeks and bury your nose in my fucking hole. Don't be shy, you don't have to hold up your fake Regalness around me," teased the Master as he directed the situation, spitting venom as if he were an entirely different person. "Yes, please, let me rim your ass. It's so good, I want to do this forever," moaned Thor in-between slurps, grunting under his breath as he rubbed his face all over the hairy area and licked it clean with his tongue, spit washing away all the sweat from their earlier fight. 'I ... I'm enjoying this? I really am, there's no denying it,' thought a defeated Thor to himself as even his internal dialogue succumbed to the intense foreplay, words melding with his actions. The taste of Quill's ass was heavenly and he licked every square-inch of the human's plump rear, making his way down the to hairy orbs which were also given the royal treatment. "I love this, I can't believe I've been missing out," mumbled the blonde slave as he balanced moaning and rimming all at once, his heart rate increasing greatly all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna, holy hell, I'm gonna CUM!" yelled the Asgardian as he took a second to spasm and whine uncontrollably, moaning loudly into Peter's ass as his 6-inch erection quivered and released a thick load of semen, splattering the floor beneath him. Gasping and blushing as his hands-free orgasm rocked his system, the slave was completely unprepared for the ejaculation, stronger than any he had ever experienced in his life. The Guardian was NOT thrilled in the slightest, getting back up to his feet as soon as he heard his servant's carnal groans of ecstasy. "Did you just cum? Without my permission?" whispered the human as he eyed the puddle of salty spunk, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands into fists. The golden-haired Avenger was silent and looked down, unsure of how to respond to such a question, feeling like a bad-dog who had just torn up the living-room. His impulse control was still exerted and although he wanted to tackle his Captain and beat him senseless, his body did not respond. 

Pushing Odinson back with a kick to the God's shoulders, Peter let out a furious roar, his plan knocked off course by the sudden and unwanted moment of bliss. "Thank you Master," apologised the slave as pangs of pain throbbed from his shoulder, bowing before Quill and awaiting new instructions. "Well, it seems you've made a new mess that needs to be cleaned up. But let's make things interesting," muttered Starlord as he took a step forward and began to dip and lather his feet in the thick, creamy puddle, making sure to nestle a large amount of the cum between his toes. It was still warm to the touch and the human made sure to give both of his large paws the same coating of semen, massaging them together to slather his soles in the pearly-white mixture. Walking up to his blonde slave and leaving a small number of cummy footprints in his wake, Peter lifted up his right leg and gently planted it on Thor's upturned face, rubbing it around and smearing the salty fluid as best as he could.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean this up, before I shove my foot up your fucking ass!" yelled the Master as he wiped his feet across the God's outstretched tongue, treating him like a brush to wipe debris off his shoes. "Yea you like that? Of course the fucking foot-whore has no problem drinking his own goddamn cum off the floor. How's it taste you dog?" mocked Starlord, alternating his boot-fillers to get them both polished. "Yes, it tastes so good. I'm just a dirty slut, I'll drink cum off anywhere," moaned Thor as the toes wriggled against his cheek and shoved themselves into his mouth, his taste-buds covered in the rich, salty flavour of his own nectar. His erection, which had shrunk away after his sudden orgasm, was slowly pumping itself back to life, his current actions fuelling a second-wind. 'I shouldn't be turned on, but I am. It feels so good to be treated like this,' thought the Avenger to himself as he finished up his quick snack, even licking the floor to lap up the last molecule of semen from its surface; Peter snorting in disgust.

-

"Time for the grand finale! Every good whore knows how to take a cock, so you should be a fucking natural by this point. I bet you're too loose and you won't even feel it," dirty-talked the Captain as he tapped his 10-inch member against Thor's hairy ass, pre-cum transferring over to the fleshy rump. "Yes, please fuck me Master. I want you to stretch my walls and cream my guts. Please, destroy my hole!" begged the tamed loser as he backed-up into the human's dick, eager to skewer himself on the incredible length. "Shut the FUCK UP!" disciplined Starlord as he smacked his slave on the ass, a loud and rewarding *SMACK* resounding from the jiggling area. "Ahh," moaned Osinson as he was spanked, Quill taking advantage and smacking the man even harder and faster than before, red marks slowly forming on his bruised ass-cheeks. The Avenger was horny as his body craved the fulfilling pressure of a warm, veiny cock, his hole puckering non-stop as it waited for its welcomed intruder. In all honesty, Thor had never been so eager to get his ass filled and creampied, the thought still scaring him; as well as turning him on.

Spitting on his hand and rubbing the clear mixture on his throbbing erection, Peter finally angled his member between the twin-cheeks, his sensitive piss-slit pushing against the puckered asshole. "Oh yea, this is gonna be a tight fit. Guess you're more of a foot and mouth slut, you fucking virgin loser," teased Starlord as he pressed slightly forwards, the very tip of his oozing head making its way past the tight muscle-band. "AHH!" yelped the God as he clenched his fists, bent over doggy-style and leaning on his bulky arms as he was about to be penetrated. "Oh fuck off," simply retorted the abusive Captain as he thrusted hard, 3-inches of his cock immediately tunnelling into their new, fleshy home; both males groaning as the sex finally began. "OH FUCK, FUCKING HELL!" yelled out Thor as he bit his bottom lip hard, feeling the human's wide and thick member already spreading his poor hole apart. "Shut Up!" yelled the Guardian angrily as he smacked the God's ass a few more times from behind, holding him down by his hips to better pull the rest of his cock inside.

"Look at that, halfway in and you're already moaning and whining, I can't believe you even have the decency to call yourself an Avenger," chided the human as he sunk 5-inches of his manhood into his slave's willing entrance, pumping at a moderate pace, holding back the urge to just shove his entire length in one, tight squeeze. The Asgardian's tunnel was like molten velvet, ribboning around his shaft and crushing it firmly in a vice-like grip, everything you want in a horny bottom. "Yes, oh, it's so good!" whined the blonde servant as he adjusted to the foreign pole, his nerves firing off pleasurable electricity around his system. It felt right in a weird sense, his gaping void getting filled in a literal and metaphorical sense all at once. All of Starlord's verbal insults had seemingly all come true, maybe he was just a degenerate slut at the end of the day. "Less thinking, more moaning!" ordered Peter with a new, hearty slap of the God's thick rump, treating him more like a horse than another living soul. Thor responded with a series of pleasurable groans, hungry for more of his Captain's engorged penis.

"Oh yea, that's more like it. Just suck me in like a vacuum, Jesus I'm not even thrusting and you're pulling my cock inside of you!" moaned an astonished Peter Quill as he buried 8-inches of his meat with little to no resistance, loud slurping sounds emerging from Thor's asshole as he took the dick like a natural. "Please Master, fuck me harder! Hold me down and pound my hole, I want you to ruin me," begged Odinson through loud grunts of of bliss as he rested his head on the floor, focused entirely on the magnificent sensation emanating from his used ass. How he had lived all these centuries without cock was a mystery for the slutty God, tongue flopping out of his mouth as he lost himself in the incredible feeling, his ass rippling and jiggling as Starlord got closer to fully inserting his manhood. "Fucking hell, you're just a pig," moaned and gasped Quill as he finally submerged all 10-inches of his veiny organ inside of its new sheath, his bushy pubic-hair tickling the entrance of the God's asshole. "OH YEA, MMM!" howled the squirming slave as he began to bounce his rump on the thick pole, slamming his cheeks into Starlord who knelt behind him. "Yea, ride my cock, milk me dry. I know you're hungry for my seed, your tunnel is so ... so tight and wet!" groaned the Captain as the increased speed and the sheer encapsulation of his manhood pushed him closer to his delayed orgasm, his balls swinging as a result of the inertia.

"YEA, GIVE ME YOUR CUM, GIVE YOUR SLAVE YOUR RICK, CREAMY SEED!" moaned the Avenger as he quickened his pace, knees aching as the pistoned his ass onto the 10-inch sword, pre-cum and spit oozing down his hole. It was a sight to behold and both men began howling in ecstasy as they fucked each other hard and deeply all at once, Peter for the first time that day, losing control of his dominant persona. "OH FUCK, IM GONNA CUM," yelled Quill in a boisterous shriek as his cock was milked entirely, his length quivering as it's pent-up load was drained and deposited. Ropes of his salty semen flooded Thor's ass and immediately began to leak out in a messy fashion, trickling down his thighs and onto the floor below. The God had never felt so accomplished in his life as he felt the penis inside of his ass quiver and shrink, a hot feeling beginning to swirl inside of his churned guts. "Thank you," breathlessly panted the Avenger as he slumped onto the ground, truly relaxed as his hole puckered and pushed out large globules of the creampied seed. Starlord, exhausted as he removed himself, slumped onto the ground as well; marvelling the gaping entrance that he had left behind.

\-----------------------

"Yea that's right, you enjoy wrapping those tight lips around my cock don't you, fucking slut," moaned the Guardian as he pushed Thor's head down into his hairy crotch, forcing the God to suck on his entire 10-inch length at once, not that the blonde being minded. It had been a few weeks since their 'interesting' fight that lead to a full-on sexcapade, both men still tolerating one another despite the sweat-inducing events of the aftermath. "You gotta earn your keep after all, you're still a newbie to the Guardians in my eyes, so that means daily cock-sucking," spoke Quill through shallow groans, Thor moaning in approval to the statement as he licked the pre-cum soaked cock currently lodged in his wet maw.

"You know ... I rigged that fight. The guy who ran the joint owed me a favour so he took away more than he needed to with the serum. Hence why it was so easy to beat your ass," groaned Quill, feeling quite adventurous as he sailed into dangerous waters, his pistol nearby should things take a violent turn. The God of Thunder stopped his blowjob and looked up at his Captain, blue eyes neutral without an expression. A few moments passed as the two locked eyes, Quill's penis quivering and glistening in the ship's ambient lighting. "You're still my Master, with or without the collar. I know that my role is a cum-dumpster," groaned the Avenger turned Guardian as he went back to his task, sucking and licking with an even greater intensity; the two moaning together in pleasurable bliss.


End file.
